As The World Comes To An End
by 23238r
Summary: "Let Dead Men Rest". That's what they all told her. But Spartans Never Die, They Only Go Missing In Action... (Basically this is an alternative to Halo 4. Does have a Femsix in it)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The entire first paragraph, John's dream is Property of firerwolf. I put it in as a good way to start off the John x Kelly vibe. I also apologize to firerwolf for plagurizing her work in previous chapter versions. Also, if you read this and haven't read anything by her, A) Your a fool and B) go read some of her stuff right now**

**As The World Comes To An End**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning OF The End**

* * *

Cold, the only thing the barley awake corners of his mind could piece together. slowly he pieced together a happy memory in his mind full of warmth and light. It was him and the girl he loved more than he could possibly admit, Kelly. They were still young kids and they had just cut off Kelly's blue hair as is standard for military.  
Kelly sat crying against a wall in one of the storage rooms. John tenativly walked up and sat down next to Kelly. "Kelly, why are you so sad?" John asked. "Be-because they cut off my hair!" she replied through tears. "But it will just grow back"  
said John slightly confused. "Not-not my blue hair!" she replied. "Kelly, did you know that the best team you can be on in the military is blue team? I promise that no matter what it takes I will get you onto Blue team." said John.  
"Also," he continued "I thought you were pretty cool taking down 3 of those guys before they could hold you down and cut your hair". Kelly turned her head and cryed into Johns shoudler. He was caught off-guard by this-he still wasn't sure about girls but he just let Kelly cry into his shoulder. After a while Kelly smiled and said to John "You're the best friend ever". All the warmth of the scene went away and everything became a garbeled mess of thoughts and emotions.

Kelly or Kelly-087 Floated through the back end of the ship known as, "The Forward Unto Dawn". "Kelly, I suggest you keep your heartbeat down before you wake up the rest of the galaxy." Said Kelly's Sarcastic AI, Jason. "Shut up, Jason" Kelly replied obviously annoyed. After a couple of seconds of akwad silence Jason finnaly said, "That distress beacon we picked up is close, just around this bend". Kelly's heart fluttered with hope of what might be around the bend. "Kelly, light's out there might be hostiles around the corner" Said Jason. Kelly flicked off her helmet lights only to turn the corner and see the room illuminated with a blue light. "Cortana?" Kelly asked. "Kelly?" Cortana said just after her.  
"What are you doing here, Kelly?". "Looking for something" she replied without emotion. Cortana narrowed her eyelids "Are you sure you don't mean Someone?" Asked Cortana Icily. The two "girls"(or one augmented girl and an AI) just looked at eachother until finally Cortana pointed her finger at a Cryo-Tube. Kelly sprinted over to the Cryo-Tube. "Kelly, is there something you haven't told me?" asked Jason sounding slightly bemused. "Not now" replied Kelly.  
"Cortana, wake him". Cortana, reluctantly pressed a button on the floating key-board in front of her. After several minutes the Cryo-Tube made a loud hiss and out came a groggy 7 foot armored green giant. He almost fell over but Kelly caught him and helped him regain his balance. Then the green giant looked at Kelly and said "Who are you?". Kelly's responded with an awkward through-armor hug. John was caught-off guard by this and almost pushed the thing in front of him away but then he heard it whisper something through tears, "John...". He instantly knew who was hugging him. He wrapped his arms around Kelly and smiled.

John wasn't prepared for Cryo-awakening and was groggy as he tumled out of his Cryo-Tube. He felt his foot catch on something and tripped but before he could hit the ground something caught him and helped him regain his balance. John was so confused that the only thing he managed to say was "Who are you?". Before anything else could happen this, thing hugged him so hard he couldn't breath. He was about to shake it off him when he heard it whisper something into his chest through tears. "John...". One single name shot through his head, Kelly. A fraction of a second later John was hugging the female Spartan infront of him. He let her go a couple of minutes later. Although he couldn't see Kellys face through her helmet, he knew her eyes were tearing up. As were his.

There was an awkward silence until Jason broke the silence, "Wellllll... now that you've... finished, I suppose we should head out of this ship before we all die." John walked over to the AI podium and picked up Cortanas data chip and put it in the back of his helmet. With that, Kelly led Them out of the ship and they made it safely back to the ship Kelly took. "Kelly, how come there aren't any other ships out here and why are you alone aside from your AI?" John asked confused. "Soldier, that's highly classified" she joked. "You stole this ship and came alone, didn't you?" John guessed. "Yup, pretty much" Kelly said shamelessly. John smiled under his visor, then one question popped into his head _Why did nobody else come to get me?_ He was about to ask Kelly when an explosion rocked the ship. John got thrown against a wall. He heard Kelly scream and blacked out.

* * *

**Ok guys, this pretty much sets the standard length for chapter. That's right, this isn't a OneShot. There will be more. I will try to upload twice a week but no promises. Also... Cliff-Hanger :D**

**Please review!**

**-23238r**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha! Here it is guys! A couple of things though. Shout out to SpartaLazor for being my first reviewer! Also, shoutout to Kimjel for being a boss. One more thing, Someone who's name escapes me posted a review. But this review basically is why I hated the previous form of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Halo universe**

* * *

**As The World Comes To An End****  
**

**Chapter 2: Insurrection**

_John heard Kelly scream and he blacked out_.

As John slowly opened his eyes he noticed one thing. His massive headache. After the pain subsided he realized he had no clue where he, Cortana, Kelly, or their armor were. John tried to get up but found that he had been strapped to the table. He turned his head to get a better view of the room and saw Kelly still unconcious strapped down to a table next to him. _Well that answers one of my questions_, he thought.  
Just then a man wearing a tattered military uniform walked into the room. "Well well, look who's awake." he said. "The great Master Chief, Demon to the Elite's, the slayer of army's." he continued. "At the mercy of us mere insurrectionists". "You know" he continued, "we found you and your friend over there in orbit above this planet. In a ship that was torn apart by one of your own missiles from the wreckage"he laughed.  
"The funny part is that the Spartans were orginally meant to fight us. Now we have to of them in a secret bunker in a planet nobody but us knows exists." he finished. "Oh, by the way" he started again, "thanks for the MJOLNIR armor, both of them. Plus, it looks like your friends suit was the newest type of armor from the UNSC. So, thanks." the man recieved a message from the radio on his shoulder. John had to resist the urge to fight the straps holding him down and punch the man. _I can't let him get the best of me._ He thought  
"All right be there in 5" the man put away his radio. "See ya' later Chief, your friend and I have places to be" he said. John could see Kelly stirring. The man grabbed the handels at the end of Kelly's table and began to walk out with it. Before he left the room he gave John a mock salute, but John wasn't interested in this he was looking at Kelly. She opened her eyes just as she was carted out but had enough time to make eye contact with John for half a second then left.

Kelly was dreaming. Now, most people don't dream when they just passed out. Kelly did. She dreamed of happy times on reach, of sad times during the war. She dreamed of most of the significant things in her life. Her favorite probably being the first time she met John.  
Kelly was violently ripped from her dreams. She had a killer headache but made no sound. She stopped moving. She opened her eyes just in time to make eye contact with John before she left. "Oh look, you're awake too" said the man pushing the table. "You know, the Master Chief seems pretty concerned about you" Kelly glared at him. "In fact, he seems to care more about you than himself. That's why to get information we're going to break him, and guess who we're going to use to do that? Good guess, you" the man smiled sinisterly. "And guess who gets to break him using you? Yours truly. I think I have some _fun _ideas in mind" Kelly almost threw up when she figured out what he meant.  
Kelly hoped that before anything could happen she would get herself out or John would get them both out. Right away Kelly started thinking of how to escape. Her thinking was interrupted when the cart stopped and the man said, "looks like we're here." He rolled the cart into the room and shut the door. When "it" started Kelly didn't let out a single scream, for John's sake.

After about 5 minutes of laying there wondering where they took Kelly a man walked in with a cheap television on wheels. He plugged it in to a wall behind him and turned it on John sat there staring at black and white fuzz for 5 more minutes until the T.V. fuzz became a clear image. John didn't understand what was supposed to be happening until he saw Kelly being carted in with the same man that was taunting him earlier.  
John recalled all his torture training but none of it would help. All that had been drilled into him about visual torture was that there's nothing you can do but close your eyes and block out the sound. That clearly wasn't going to be easy, it's not easy to simply not pay attention when someone you love is well... (infer the word). All John tried to do was show disinterest so that they might think this wasn't breaking him. It was then John knew what had to happen.

After they finished and carted out the T.V. like John expected they brought Kelly in and threw her onto the ground. Through the emotionless face that was now Kelly's, John pain in her eyes. He couldn't wait any longer he had to act now. John made eye contact with Kelly and she gave a tiny unnoticeable nod. John slid the hand that was out of sight to the underside of the table and broke off a little piece of metal from the underside of the table. The locks were on the side of the table that was out of sight, _looks like my luck is holding out, give or take_ thought John. He picked the locks on the table then sent a quick thanks to his training. Once the straps were all un-locked John waited for the right moment. "Hey! What are you doing with your hand?" asked one of the soldiers. _Bingo_ thought John. The guard walked over to John and looked at the side John had the metal bar. His eyes widened "He pi-" the guard stopped mid sentence because he now had a little metal bar in his throat. John used the silence and shock of the other guards to grab the strap around his neck and snap it. When that was done he sat up and snapped the strap across his feet as well. He sprang off the table just as the soldiers recovered and shot at him. John heard a bullet whiz past hhis head. He grabbed a knife off the dead soldier and knocked the table over for cover. When he heard them all have to reload he sprang out from behind the cover, he ran straight at the guards. One of them finished reloading before he reached them and started shooting. John was literally a blur as he spun and ducked out of the way of the bullets. He reached the guard that was shooting at him. John whirled around behind hime and wrapped his arm around his neck just as the other guards finished. None of the bullets hit John, he had a meat shield.

When Kelly saw John look directly at her, she knew what was going to happen. She watched step by step as John picked the locks stab the guard and get behind the table. Kelly also knew that she had to participate in the plan as well. She got up and ran over to the first guy John had killed and searched him for a knife, she glanced over to see John using a guard as a meat shield. Kelly chuckled to herself _meat shields, priceless_ she thought. She finally found another knife and picked it up. She crept up behind a guard that was several feet behind the others and slit his throat. She did the same until there were only 2 guards left. John rushed at one guard and stabbed him in the stomach, Kelly ran up to the last guard and kicked him in the back right into John's outstretched knife. They didn't sit still for a minute, they both grabbed the guns the guards had. "Kelly, are you OK?" asked John. "I don't want to talk about it" said Kelly emotionless. "Let's go find our armor and Cortana" said Kelly.**  
**

The second Kelly suggested we do something good for Cortana John knew something was wrong. John knew for a fact that those two hated each other. Well, aside from Cortana who wasn't really capable of emotion. He tried to figure out what to say next when he heard the ominous click of a hammer being pulled back and an oddly familiar voice say, "Don't move"

* * *

**WOW, uber-long chapter. It's ok this is better, it's a good chapter. Once again I want to apologize to anyone who read the un-changed version of this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, my life hasn't even been that busy. I was just doing the normal stuff ya' know, Apologizng to some people, reading some stuff, saving a couple of planets. The usual. Anyway, I need a cover picture, because I don't have one. If anybody out there who's not artistically challneged wants to send a picture to orlynao19 that would be great. Just don't copy anyone's picture off the internet, that's the only requirment (aside from the fact it has to be about the story).**

**As The World Comes To An End**

**Chapter 2: Big white walls**

* * *

_"Don't move"_

John slowly put his gun down then his hands up, he watched Kelly do the same. He slowly turned himself around to find himself face to face with a Female Spartan III in Gray and white Mark V armor pointing her UNSC standard issue Magnum. John and Kelly both had open confusion on their faces.

After a couple moments of akward silence Kelly finally asked "Who are you?".

The mysterious Spartan replied with "Classified. Who are you?"

"Nuh-uh don't give us that Bullshit," Said the Chief with annoyance "I'm the one that practically _invented_ classified." he finished._  
_

The Spartan in white and gray armor snorted and replied with, "Yeah, OK...". She continued "Now, tell me who y-"

The strange Spartan couldn't finish her sentence. Kelly had sprinted up to her, kicked the back of her knee, and while she was stunned grabbed the pistol and pointed it at her. _Note to self: Never kick the armor without proper boots. _Her foot throbbed.

"Now," Kelly continued, "you were telling us who you are?"

"Hell no" she spat.

The mysterious Spartan acted in a flash, she grrabbed Kelly's wrist and twisted until she heard a tiny almost inaudable yet satisfying snap. Then rolled over Kelly's back with the gun in hand and held her in a choke hold, gun at the ready.

"Hyper lethal" She said smugly.

It all clicked into place for John. Cortana once read him a list of every Spartan MIA or KIA.

* * *

"Kelly-087," John sighed. "Listen, do you want me to read the list or not?" Cortana asked slightly exhasperated. "Yes." he replied curtly. Cortana took a motherly tone, "Nuh-uh John, don't give me that. You asked for the list so don't act like I'm making you listen to it". "Just continue" he said emotionless. "Fine" she continued reading the list. Several names down Cortana paused. "What did I do now?" asked John confused. "Nothing..." Cortana replied distracted. "it's just this Spartan, B312, is the one that carried me around on Reach" she explained. "It says here she was KIA surrounded by thousands of Elite's, Grunts, and Jackals. Although... they only found her broken helmet so they assumed she was dead but knowing here, she wouldn't have gone out like that." she finished. "Why?" asked John. "Because aside from you, she's the only Hyper Lethal Spartan." She let that sink in for a moment. "Doesn't matter now, get in the Cryo-tube." she said dismissing the list. "Wake me... Wake me when you need me..." sadly said John. Cortana smiled and turned on the pod, it was going to be a long wait.

* * *

"But, you... you were dead..." John said in confusion.

"Hey, have you lost it or something?" said Kelly, slightly worried.

"Not at all replied John," he continued, "Spartan B312, Noble Six, the only other Hyper Lethal Spartan..." he trailed off. "Presumed dead," he continued, "almost 4 1/2 years ago, now standing in front of me." he finished

"How the hell do you know that?" Asked Noble Six through gritted teeth.

"A little birdie told me." he replied smugly.

Kelly smirked when she saw how obviously pissed this "Noble Six" character was.

"If you help us, the little birdie would be delighted to talk to you" he said recalling Cortana's obvious admiration of this Spartan.

"And why do I care about this little birdie?" Asked Noble Six.

"A.I. and starts with a C" he said. John could almost hear the grears turing in her head until he heard her say.

"You have Cortana?" she asked with disbelief.

"Depends," said John "You let go of Kelly over there and I have Cortana," he paused ominously, "If Kelly stays with you I don't have Cortana."

"You're not at a place to bargain here," she said slightly chuckling "I have the gun and... Kelly." she replied.

John didn't back down "I have a way out, which I'm assuming you don't" John replied his mind planning.

Noble six cursed to herself, she did not have a plan out "Oh and what's this _plan _of yours?" she asked skeptically.

"A little birdie with a brain," he remembered Jason. "Actually," he continued "2 birdies, both very smart, one sarcastic and the other like a mom."

Noble Six inwardly groaned she didn't like having to trust peoples words and give up her advantage but if she wanted out this was it. "I get the gun" she finally said.

"Deal" agreed John.

They all heard shouting and loud boots clanging against the ground. "Get out the soldiers are coming!" hissed Six. They all booked it.

At some point Kelly got split up from the group while running. She turned a corner to see if any guards where there.

She heard a loud "thud" and blacked out.

When Kelly woke up she was sitting in a room, made up of only big white walls, and one tiny window that lead to a cement hallway. _Every time dammit, why me?_

* * *

**_Don't ya' just love cliffhangers? ;) Anyway I want to apologize for the wait again._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_-23238r_**


	4. Chapter 4

**:P finally got this out. It's been kinda' crazy in my life. With being sick and all. Anyway here it is. Shout out to my beta reader, you know who you are.**

* * *

_Kelly was sitting \in a room made up of only big white walls and one window that led to a cement hallway._

John and Noble Six were running through the hallways with 10 guards behind them.

"Why don't we just fight them?" asked Six.

"Because they're not stupid, they saw what me and Kelly could do. They wouldn't send 10 guards alone after us. They have some advantage... I just can't figure out what it is," he snapped.

"Well we can't run forever, sooner or later these halls will end and they'll catch up," she said glancing behind her.

"If we can figure out their advantage we can plan for it and fight them," he paused, "but we'd have to fight because there's no other way out. That we know of." he finished.

"I found their advantage..." Six's voice trailed off.

John glanced over his shoulder to see 2 of the guards hoisting up a giant weapon.

"Get down!" screamed John.

They both "dolphin" dived into a another tunnel that branched off the one they were running in.

As they got the their feet, behind the wall a massive red laser shot down the hallway where they were standing just moments ago. Plaster and bits of brick rained down on them.

"How the hell did they get a Spartan Laser?" screamed Noble Six furiously.

"How should I know?" John replied. "Doesn't matter," he continued, "we just have to take it out". He said regaining a commanding tone.

"On my mark, run into the hallway and hit the deck." John began to explain, "Obviously don't get hit. Wait, hand me the magnum." He held out his hand.

"No way, the magnum stays with me" she responded.

"Do you want to die?" John questioned. "Again?" he added

"Hey, I didn't die," growled Six. He had obviously touched a sensitive subject. John made a mental note not to approach it again,

"Details, details. Just give me the magnum, the Guards are almost here!"

"Almost... Funny..." added a sarcastic, new voice

They both whipped their heads to the place where the sound came from and saw the Guards standing infront of them.

John sprang into action, grabbing the lead Guard's gun and twisting it away from his body. Then smashed his elbow into the Guards face spraying blood from his nose all over his vest.

Six watched this happen and went into action herself, she shot the first guard targeting-_ Damn it_ she thought, _I still don't know his name. For now he's gonna' be N-1, he reminds me of Carter... _She shot the first guard targeting N-1, then pistol whipped another guard in the face knocking him out.

John blocked one guard who tried to hit him with the stock of his gun, then ripped the gun out of his hand and shot him with it.

Six shot 3 more guards in the head smirking with obvious satisfaction.

Before anything else could happen, the 3 remaining Guards fell to the ground shrieking and covering their ears.

John and Noble Six stood in awe at what had just happened. John snapped out of his "trance".

"Let's before more guards come!" said John, picking up a standard issue U.N.S.C. Assault-Rifle. Six just grabbed more magnum ammo, John didn't question her.

The pair sprinted down the tunnel

"Any idea what the hell just happened?" Six wondered

"My guess is as good as yours, I've only been here for a couple of hours." his mind was clearly side-tracked. "Well, now we need to find Kelly and our AIs."

* * *

_Why does this happen to me? Every single freaking time..._

Kelly stared at the big white wall in front of her. Feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head, she put her hand to the back of it to see, or rather, feel if anything was wrong. As she did so, she felt a dried crusty substance in her hair? She scraping it off she found just a tiny bit and retracted her hand to see what was on it. She found that it was, in fact, dried blood.

_**1 Hour Later**_

"Hey, am I just gonna' sit here or is something going to happen?" Kelly was met with absolute silence. Waiting. The worst thing she was at.

After 10 more minutes of silence, Kelly heard a door sliding open from behind her. Kelly turned around to see the one person she thought wouldn't come through the door, John. Kelly was about to say something but he sprinted up to her and put his hand over her mouth, then whispered into her ear.

"Six hacked the door and cameras, we can not talk or they will hear us." Kelly nodded in understanding.

_**Mean while with Six...**_

_Damn, those insurrectionists clearly cared about this facility, _thought Noble Six. She had tried every U.N.S.C code breaker that she could remember and none of them worked. She had long since put the cameras on a loop and opened then closed the door, but she wanted to remove the signal that was hiding this secret base. As Six was furiously typing away at the keyboard a message popped up on the monitor.

_Outside the door, take a left walk to the end of the hallway and type in 1326953_

The AIs must have been able to communicate with them, finally, she thought, exasperated.

Just she had finished reading the message it disappeared. She did as the instructions told her and walked into the room she had just unlocked. At the end of the room there were two AI podiums.

_Score._

When behind her, the omnious _shuck-shuck_. The ol' M90.

"Do not move or I will blow your head off."

_Fuck you,_ irony...

* * *

**Don't you guys love cliff-hangers? I don't. But it sure is fun to write them. Anyways, thanks**

**-23238r**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ermaghersh so sorry guys! I had this big ol' writers block, infinite school tests and homework, and computer malfunctions. My life has been busy. You can expect wayyyyy quicker updates in the future and over the summer!**

* * *

"Now, set down your magnum," ordered the mysterious man.

Noble Six set down her Magnum, wishing she hadn't left her MA5C in the other room.

"Put your hands behind your back," he ordered again.

Noble Six did as she was told and put her hands behind her back. She heard a faint electric humming as the man put on some form of hand-cuffs.

He chuckled. It sounded more like a growl. "Good luck getting out of those, they'll deliver a 1000 watt shock should you try to break them, which is enough to shutdown your armor for enough time for us to catch up." He winked and smiled wickedly, then moved his hands back to his shotgun.

Six used the absence of her hands to take off running to the AI podiums. Cortana appeared on one podium and another AI appeared on the other.

Six whirled around and grabbed Cortana's AI chip from the podium and was about to take off.

"Wait!" yelled Cortana from the AI chip, "Get Jason too!"

She did the same with the other AI apparently named Jason.

By now the guard had almost reached her and was quietly cursing to himself. Something about Spartan's being stupid, and... _other _things. He raised his shotgun and pointed it at her. Before the guard could do anything a knife was pulled across his neck, effectively killing him.

"You're welcome," said the SPARTAN-II that Six nicknamed Carter or Noble-One as he walked over to undo her hand-cuffs.

"Thanks," she grunted.

Noble Six found herself sighing at having her hands free again.

"I suppose it's time you found out who we are," said 'Carter', gesturing to his feminine friend Six had yet to notice.

"Yeah, that would be nice" said Six with the faintest hint of excitement and anticipation in her voice. She quickly masked it with a layer of sarcasm.

"It's a long story, but we can skip all that. I," he paused with Six waiting in anticipation, "am The Master Chief, SPARTAN-117. My friend is Kelly-087." he finshed.

"Ha!" spat Noble Six. "I'm Admiral Lord Hood."

"Told you," sighed 'Kelly'.

"It was worth a shot," 'John' shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to prove it." 'John' was obviously disappointed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I just need to get the two of you out of here safely," Six shrugged.

"Doesn't matter right now, Six, what did you find out about technology develpment here?" said 'John' dissmissivley.

"Why... Why do you need to go there again?" asked Six.

"You'll see" replied 'John'.

"If you three are finished, I can take you there" stated a slightly bemused Cortana.

"Cortana?" asked 'John'.

"Hello John," answered Cortana, "nice to see you too." She shot a sidelong glance at Kelly, then Six.

"Ok, lets have reunions later," said an annoyed 'Kelly'.

* * *

When the trio finally reached the technology research labs, they were greeted with almost no guards.

"Well this isn't sketchy at all..." Kelly's voice trailed off.

"Yeah." Noble Six started to walk forward but Kelly grabbed her wrist.

"If there isn't anybody here they must have known we were coming here and set something up!" hissed Kelly.

"Chief! I'm picking up scanning lasers all over the room." Cortana warned.

Kelly flashed a snarky smile at Six.

"Cortana, where's the point of origin for these lasers?" Asked Six.

"Hmm... Their system is... Different. All lasers start from that little black box on the ceiling," Cortana mused

Six pulled her magnum and shot the box.

"Six, what the hell are you doing?" yelled John.

"Disarming the lasers," replied Six smugly.

John and Kelly simultaneously groaned.

"Well thanks for screwing us over," the AI Jason chimed in almost happily.

The marching of boots filled the hallway behind them.

"Run for it!" yelled Kelly.

* * *

After a good 5 minutes of running the paused because they had lost the guards.

"John... Turn around..." whispered Cortana shakily.

John slowly turned around and found himself staring at a giant glass tube with a Flood infection form in it.

"My god..." trailed off John. "What have they done?" John's voice quivered just slightly.

John started turning his head every which way, his eyes caught on the dull olive green color of something.

He smiled and walked over to the table where it was lying on.

"Kelly. Come over here" said John snapping her out of the trance.

Kelly gasped when she saw what John was looking at.

Their armor, finally they could get back in it.

They looked at each-other and smiled.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of Six feeling uncomfortabke sitting alone in a room with Flood forms in it John and Kelly both came back in wearing their armor.

"Yeah, definetly not the Master Chief" said John smugly.

"Whatever," replied Six, "we've been through this allready".

John frowned under his gold visor, "I'd still like to know what they're doing with the Flood," obviously thinking underneath the armour.

"Six, hand me Cortana" requested John.

Noble Six obediently handed him Cortana's AI chip. John put it in his helmet.

"Good to be back, Chief," said Cortana, getting back into his mind. Ice-cold mercury, then the comforting feeling of Cortana.

"Good to have you back," he replied.

"Um, excuse me," said Jason, "I don't remember you being that happy to have me back."

"Yeah, well," replied Kelly, "I'm sure going to miss not having sarcastic comment in my ear."

"Later guys, we need to get out" said Noble Six. "Since I'm the only one without an AI i'll take the rear."

The trio began to walk down the hallway ready to leave the facility behind. But the facility isn't finished yet, neither are the minds of the Insurrectionist scientists.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading. Please review, I need it.**


End file.
